The demand for clean and healthy drinking water is increasing dramatically, which is being driven by the rapid growth in population and standards of living across the globe. This demand has translated into a continuing need for safe, clean, and easy to use water dispensers, including for both hot and cold water. In addition, both residential homes and commercial offices will typically have at least one coffee brewing device. Indeed, coffee is among the most frequently-consumed beverages in the world. Since bottled water dispensers often include a source of clean and consumable drinking water, it would be advantageous to combine and integrate the features and functionalities of bottled water dispensers, including for both hot and cold water, and coffee brewing devices (and, particularly, single-serve coffee brewing devices). Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a product, which combines hot/cold water dispensing features and coffee brewing devices, and is able to produce a single-serve coffee beverage quickly and with consistent quality.
As the following will demonstrate, many of the foregoing needs are addressed by the present invention.